


Episode 1.1: With Great Power

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Natasha Is Fury's Favorite, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which SHIELD's resident spider reacts to Fury collecting another arachnid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.1: With Great Power

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start this off by saying I love Ultimate Spider-Man. It's funny, it's cute, it's got good characters, interesting episodes, and awesome crossovers. That being said, it bugs me to no end that all of the Avengers EXCEPT NATASHA have guest-starred on the show already, and it doesn't look like she'll show up anytime soon. 
> 
> So, in order to rectify this egregious oversight, I've decided to write a series of one-shots, one per episode, connecting Natasha to the episode's plot, probably just in terms of overseeing its aftermath. I think Natasha will probably wind up being a sort of secret supporter/fairy godmother for Peter since, you know, spiders have to stick together. ;) With that being said, this first one's an epilogue to the series premiere "With Great Power." Hope you guys like it!

                “Should I be jealous that you’ve picked up another spider, sir?”

                Fury smiled before turning to face Agent Romanoff, unsurprised at her presence in his office.  “Of course not.  You know you’re my favorite.”

                Romanoff’s lips twitched, but her tone was serious.  “You sure he’s ready for this?  For us?”

                “He’s older than you were when you started.”

                “Yes, but he’s a hero, sir.  With all due respect, we are not heroes.”  She sighed.  “I’m still not sure how I feel about this whole ‘training heroes’ thing.”

                Fury’s eye narrowed.  “Like it or not, Romanoff, the Avengers aren’t going to be around forever.  We need to make sure we have another generation of heroes to take their place.  Not a bunch of hormone-addled teenagers wreaking havoc.  Leaving kids like Peter Parker unsupervised, undisciplined, could run the risk of them turning into supervillains someday.”

                Romanoff raised an eyebrow.  “Have a little faith, sir.  I think those kids will surprise you—Parker especially.”

                Fury snorted.  “You just like him because of the name.”

                Romanoff’s lips twitched again.  “We spiders do have to stick together, sir.”                      


End file.
